villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
D-Stroy
D-Stroy is the overarching antagonist of the Dinotrux franchise, and one of the two main antagonists of Dinotrux: Supercharged, alongside D-Structs. He is D-Structs's older brother, and is bigger, tougher, stronger, and more intelligent than him. He is also Ty Rux's second archnemesis. He is voiced by . History Background Not much is known about D-Stroy other than the fact he is D-Structs's brother. One time, they were together, and decided to attack a trio of Hydrodons. However, during this attack, D-Stroy was attacked, but D-Structs left him behind. They departed to their own ways after that, but D-Structs somehow knew where D-Stroy went to. ''Dinotrux: Supercharged'' Season 2 D-Structs sends Skrap-It to D-Stroy's lair after he is immobilized by a pack of Scraptors. D-Stroy appears and accompanies Skrap-It back to his younger brother. After that, D-Structs and D-Stroy briefly discuss their past. D-Structs debates himself on whether or not he should trust his brother, but when D-Stroy proves to be taunting, D-Structs tells him to leave. However, the Scraptors wake up, and D-Stroy agrees to help D-Structs, but only if he admits he was wrong in their last encounter. With that, D-Structs realizes he has no choice but to trust his older brother, admitting he was wrong. The two then fight off the Scraptors and escape where the Scraptors live, but some tension still remains between them, as D-Structs refuses to tell D-Stroy where his own territory is located. However, D-Stroy eavesdrops on him and Skrap-It, and hear them referencing the Crater. D-Stroy continues to stalk D-Structs, seeing him attempt to trap Ty Rux and his friends at a tar pit, but they escape the trap. He later approaches him, and the two discuss ridding Ty and his friends from the Crater and taking over. He takes D-Structs to a sleeping Dreadtrux, which D-Structs has fought before. D-Stroy forces the Dreadtrux to wake up, and he and D-Structs start abusing it, and force it to heed their orders. Later on, D-Stroy sneaks into the Flatirons, and adds helium ore to Ty's builds, then accompanies D-Structs in attacking the Garage. After the two brothers start ruining and destroying the builds, they seemingly flee, but in reality, this is just the beginning of their attack. Ty and his friends start repairing the builds, not knowing they are using helium ore as part of their builds. Revvit and Xee warn them, but it is too late; D-Structs and D-Stroy enter the area with the Dreadtrux. D-Stroy battles Ty and proves to be more of a match than D-Structs, announcing his intent on destruction. Seeing that the Dreadtrux is destroying the builds, and D-Structs and D-Stroy are a bigger threat than they thought, Ty and his friends decide it's best to leave the Crater. They try to escape using the bridge they built, but it is blocked off by helium ore. Xee shows them a secret entrance to a secret forest she found, and they follow her there. D-Stroy, D-Structs, and Skrap-It try to follow Ty and his friends, but they lose them. Seeing that Ty and his friends fled, D-Structs suggests D-Stroy that they rule the Crater together, but D-Stroy refuses the offer, affirming him that "the Crater is just the beginning". He then rants at Ty (though the latter is nowhere to be seen), that he can run as far as he wants, but he and D-Structs will eventually find him and his friends. Season 3 D-Stroy and D-Structs both become tyrants ruling the Crater, enslaving all around them and condemning the entire population of the Crater to mass starvation to force them to agree to help him defeat Ty and his gang, and also continually abuse the mother Dreadtrux, and even attempted murder on Ty and his gang several times. However, this was because D-Structs was pressured by D-Stroy into working with him. Eventually, the D-Bros are finally defeated when the residents of the Crater are no longer afraid of them, and form a mob, returning to help Ty because he helped them. During the ensuing riot, D-Stroy betrays D-Structs by mockingly telling him that he's weak. Because of this, D-Structs, fed up with D-Stroy, tells the mob that D-Stroy is all theirs, and they fight the latter all the way to the tunnel the mother Dreadtrux, who is now on Ty's side, carved out for him and his friends to go back to the Crater, and the mob causes the entrance of the tunnel to collapse. It's possible that D-Stroy was killed by the mother Dreadtrux he had abused, as it would be a well-deserved punishment for his actions. Appearance D-Stroy is bigger, smarter, stronger, more cunning, unpredictable, unstoppable, undefeatable and powerful than D-Structs, Ty Rux and other Dinotruxes. His tail has a wrecking ball and grappling claw tail is also bigger than D-Structs' grappling claw with five spiky drills, six forward-curved spikes on his neck, and two curved spikes on each section of his tail (adding up to a total of six). He is also larger than D-Structs. Personality D-Stroy is a sadistic psychopath who will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Just like his brother, he is fearless and intimidating. He is also very brutal and harsh towards his new Dreadtrux "pet", willing to use it to destroy the Dinotrux once and for all. He also has no redeeming qualities, as he doesn't care about D-Structs, and will do anything to achieve his goals, even if he has to use D-Structs to achieve them. Although it seems like he is a close ally to D-Structs, he doesn't like him that much like he did before; plus, despite seeming to be affable by suggesting he, D-Structs, and Skrap-It can rule the Crater together, D-Stroy truly isn't, as he is also shown to be extremely treacherous, as revealed by D-Structs when he tells Skrap-It of him after the latter's suggestion. Powers and Abilities *'Tail': D-Stroy has a very dangerous tail, which can be used as grinders, a grappling claw, or a wrecking ball. *'Horns': D-Stroy has long horns on his head, which makes him more intimidating in combat. *'Intelligence': D-Stroy is more intelligent than D-Structs, being able to come up with plans the latter couldn't come up with. Gallery D-Structs his Past.jpg|D-Stroy (right) and D-Structs (left) in a flashback. D-stroy and D-stunt.jpg|D-Stroy and D-Structs discuss their plot. D-Stroy finally meet the Dinotrux.jpg|D-Stroy and D-Structs about to fight Ty and his friends. Trivia *D-Stroy is the overarching antagonist of the entire series because he has bigger plans than D-Structs, and has been defeated before. This makes him the Bigger Bad, with D-Structs as the Big Bad. *In real life, D-Stroy's voice actor, Brian Dobson is also brother to D-Structs' voice actor, Paul Dobson. *His name is a pun on the word "destroy". *D-Stroy is considered one of the seven most evil DreamWorks Animation villains, along with General Mandible, Drago Bludvist, Grimmel the Grisly, Sendak, Morgana, and General Morando. External links * . * . Navigation Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Starvers Category:Mastermind Category:Genderless Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Giant Category:Fighters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Strategic Category:Opportunists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Barbarian Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Sadists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Master Manipulator Category:Cheater Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Totalitarians Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wrathful